User talk:NTPYTO
Visit my website! http://i729.photobucket.com/albums/ww293/Iiii_I_I_I/Clippy.png I tolerate with the utmost latitude the right of others to differ from me in opinion. The length of this document defends it well against the risk of its being read. A fool finds no pleasure in understanding, but delights in airing his own opinions. Some ideas are considered dangerous, and you are protected from hearing them. Are you happy about this? Read... with a critical eye. You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life. Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak; courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen. RE:Wikia Spotlight As copied from here: * The requester should be either an active admin, or link to a discussion with an active admin of the wiki and agreeing to the spotlight. * The wiki should have at least 200 content pages, not counting stubs. Very short articles (listed at Special:Shortpages) and articles marked with a stub template should make up no more than 1/5th of all pages on the wiki. * The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. It should not be sysop-protected for editing unless there is a strong history of vandalism. * The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category (Special:UncategorizedPages should be empty). * The wiki should not be in the middle of choosing new admins, or any other upheavals; it should be a stable, friendly place. * The wiki should be using the Wikia welcome tool, signed by admins -- (MediaWiki:Welcome-user should say @latest, @sysop or the name of an admin.) * The wiki should have a custom message in the Community Center on Recent Wiki Activity. (MediaWiki:Community-corner) * The wiki should have a customized skin. * The wiki should not use offensive language or include inappropriate images. -- 00:06, April 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Wikia Spotlight That sounds like a good idea. However, Nitrome:Reivse 2 should first be completed, as it covers fixing up all articles, and as you can probably see, many articles on this wiki are in bad condition. Once Revise 2 is complete, sure I'll help you with your project. -- 13:03, April 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:That Gunbrick Message you sent me that I can't remember the name of Thanks for the comment about the page, and I actually found level 2 pretty easy (no offence). The trick to it is to, put Gunbrick (character) on it's side and use the gun to blast away until you have the correct number of moves to have him standing up straight where you want him to. If your stuck on the red guns, you just have to use the previously mentioned strategy and have your white head be pointin twoard the bullets (since it deflects bullets). As for how far I am, I'm only on level 3 or 4 or something because I was mainly just trying to create the Gunbrick page. My plan was to read all the blog posts I missed this week and then go play Gunbrick to see how far I could get. Cya! 15:28, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't think I can make a relevant one, I haven't even played the game and don't know the relevant colours. Back to work*sigh*SQhi•'''(talk) 16:06, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'll upload the boss image and edit the template! 17:01, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Template:Pagename It's a template which copies the name of the page wherever it is placed. I used it when I wad young as I was too lazy to writeout the full name. Now, they should all be removed, as thye prevent new users from going into Visual Mode. THe only use for Template:PAGENAME should be for templates, as for template, Template:PAGENAME allows for the name of the page to be copied into the template without it having to be manually inserted. -- 18:50, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Oh, were you scrutinizing my edit logs? That's not the point though. It was really thoghtful of you to congratulate me once you discovered my birthday. You sure lit up my day. Thank you! SQhi•'(talk) 08:40, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Two REs :O Sorry, but I want to use it only to hilite admins, but soon you'll can edit and hilite your name! About the redirect, I think you unlogged, and when you tried to edit the page, wikia redirected you to the log-in page. There is't any code like this n Bluefirez's page. Cool! Finally, you saw it! It's Work In Progress, I'll add images to all types of icons. I started to learn about MediaWiki code since RSK left the wiki, because I wanted to give her a surprise when she comes the next time to take a look at the wiki! And, if you didn't noticed, the "talk" icon was also replaced with the Nitrome Blog's news icon! 20:08, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I tried it before your message, and it works correctly and there isn't any redirect code. 20:14, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Can you make a sig? Hi, NTPYTO! It's been a while since I came to the wiki. So, I saw ur msg on my talk page, can u really make sigs? If not, you can post this msg in Bluefire's talk page. Here is the Details to make my new sig. I'm thinking of something like Takeshi's sig, Big metallic, Dark Orange with Yellow outline, words showing my username, that links to my userpage. And 24E blown up a bit more than the AtomDestroyer, similar to Takeshi's sig, If you mouse over my name, It says "AD24E's Elemental Info" And a Spinning atom.gif that links to my talk page. If you mouse over it, It says "Talk to AD24E" If you mouse over my name and the .gif file, there would be a crosshair, like my current sig. If you agree, I'll give the gif file. I have it ready. And NTPYTO, I won't always be active from now on. 13:30, April 26, 2012 (UTC) IT's Fixing time! NTPYO,lotrcow. SALUTATIONS and Raspuraugh! I have one question??? May I (yes I'm saying it like this instead of please) have access to your sig so I can get mine to do funky things too? I would like to do the things that we talked about in chat, I now have a basic semblance of how you can do this since the last time we talked about this. THANKS!!!!! (I'll wait until you respond back) 22:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) PS!!: Can I get a cameo on your homepage too? Remember, MINES EVERY 11th! (of August)! Of course... Sure you can use Takiboy on your page. I could make another cube boy for you if you want. You can add more quotes, I spent 75% of my time coding it. 20:32, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome Character http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/3/3f/NTPYTO_prototype.png I've been working on this for quite some time. Please help me and give me advice! I can't do the backround or the smoke and some of the characters right to match your avatar. 22:36, April 27, 2012 (UTC) "Raspuraugh" just doesn't work here I could get the "(talk to me)" part down to get it to say what I want. I can't get the User: CandD part to work though. Heres a sample: 01:48, April 28, 2012 (UTC) It always ends up putting what I want it to say in the link title. Nevermind.... I was using ':' instead of '=' it's fixed and funny now! 01:58, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Your back I'm almost an admin on Scribblenauts Wiki! FINALLY!!! I noticed you weren't around for a while and then you're here today! I would start a chat , but I have to go to Free Comic book Day!! maybe later! 15:19, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Thank's a lot for helping with Revise 2 NTPYTO! You are helping a lot, and currently have helped the most. Thanks a lot NTPYTO! -- 13:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC) owna3g Your breaking-of-some-commandment-which-I-can't-remember has gotten the better of you - Template:USERNAME doesn't work in tabber, and you should know why! 17:10, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi NTPYTO! I was looking at your recent blog post and I looked at why you objected to swearing. You mentioned Ephesians but also in Matthew 25 verses 31-40 it also mentions about how to treat others witch also is a good reason why not to swear. Like you I am a Christian and I am so glad to see you mentioning the book of Ephesians in your post. Bye and I hope you continue in your faith. --Grammar Cat 02:04, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Really? Really it's not relevant? Umm okay. Oh yeah for the blog post do you want to quote the part in Ephesians 4 since you don't mention the verse?--Grammar Cat 15:32, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Code-Monkies!!!!!! sooooooooo..... I know you already said I could borrow some userboxes, but I need to know how you get there??????? I just need a couple. In addition to that, I've got some great news! You know that little blue bar at the bottom of the screen? You know, the one that says 'Customize' and has the gear?? Well, By clicking the customize button, you can actually have the link to the special pages, since you're interested in that, on the bar! I already have it on mine! I also broke the wiki, everything is about 10% larger than it originally was, if you could fix that that would be great! (sorry if this seems awful long, I was hanging out with my friends, not in caves, today during the chat. So I couldn't talk much, You also kept leaving and coming back, so I think your internet is just like TNY/Phil's.) I'm also transmitting some new stuff to the Scribblenauts wiki, for stub, users, and mainly just to make me look like a wizard and code master! So far my userpage looks ok, I'll have it doing better than that! I've made a template for me: and I've also got ALOT of experience with random generating and polls. By the time you get this I'll already be in Texas, Mr.SupremeMasterWizard 23:26, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Appearance of the guns Do the guns really need an appearance section? I think it's better without them, because they're small sections that have smaller sections. Could you undo it? 15:18, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. It's only because a lot of empty templates would appear, and the sections can't be filled because the guns are the same each time. :P.S. Want to test this template? You can see how it works here. 16:02, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Good! Try downloading programs like aTube catcher. 19:40, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! If you want, you can use it to vote.21.21.21.21.21.21.21.21.21 P.S. I have to go. 19:46, May 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:RFA and Gunbrick RFA I'm not sure what to do. Only one can become an admin. Gunbrick Congratulations! I spent like an hour wondering what I had to do, before noticing I had to shoot its core. Did you get any ideas from my video? I actually thought the method in my video was the only method that could be used to kill the boss and avoid its flurry of bullets. After finding out what to do, I lost only because I took to long to decide what to do, or accidentally moved in such a way I couldn't shield myself and would have to drop to the ground to survive, or get killed. -- 20:36, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Admin Ok. We need to do something regarding adminship. June and summer break is fast approaching, which will allow me to edit a lot. I don't know what to do. I'm fluctuating between asking for me to continue my RFA, or giving up again and becoming an admin later. We can't have two more admins now. When Nitrome:Profiles comes out, I'm hoping that we will get lots more members and will '''need' a fifth admin. Any suggestions on what to do? 23:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) InactiveUsers A while ago, I found this code on Dev Wiki which puts the label "Inactive" besides a user's name on their profile header if they have been inactive for more than three months. I just put it on the Wiki's JS page, so beside every inactive user, you should see the "inactive" label. The only exception seems to be with Crystal lucario, and I have no idea why. I thought you might want to know since you were the one who came up with the suggestion of making a "template" to put on other inactive users' pages, which, by the way, you still haven't finished removing from all user pages... =D 23:58, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Umm Any thanks for the blood, sweat and tears spilt by me trying to position those userboxes? 13:17, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Who said I was flaming you? 07:24, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Isn't there some sort of commandment that tells people to be nice ("Be nice... OR DIE!") in the Bible :O? 14:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::*sigh* I know... what you meant... btw, here's something for you to chew over: what's 2+2*2 equal to? 17:41, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::*smashes head against wall* I was hoping you'd say 8 :D How's this one: solve 3x^2+7x-6=0 , without using the quadratic formula :DDD 21:00, May 14, 2012 (UTC) External Game I think Nitrome Wiki should not have external games' articles, also, Nitrome said that they didn't want to be a multidev site. That's why we didn't make any page about the game. Do you understand it? Sorry, but I'll have to remove the page. 14:41, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Solution Alright, I'll tell you :D I'll go through the solution just doing the steps, and after that I will explain what those steps mean and how I got to them. So, we start off with 3x^2+7x-6=0 . Let's split the 7x into 2 terms: +9x and -2x (9-2=7) and don't worry, I will explain how I got those 2 numbers. Then, we get 3x^2+9x-2x-6=0 . Now time to factorise: 3x^2+9x turns into 3x(x+3), and -2x-6 gives us -2(x+3) (remember, -6/-2= positive 3). So now we have 3x(x+3)-2(x+3). Notice how both the brackets have exactly the same stuff in them. Now, let's rephrase the equation: it's (x+3) multiplied by 3x, plus (x+3) multiplied by -2. Then, we can write it as (x+3)(3x-2)=0. Now that we've put it into brackets, the equation is easy to solve. First, we need to remember that since it is a quadratic equation (has an x^2 in it), it can have 2 answers. Secondly, if we look at the equation again, we notice that for the whole thing to be equal to zero, one of the brackets has to be 0. Then it doesn't matter what the other bracket is, since it will be multiplied by the first bracket which is 0, so the answer will be 0. So, what does x need to be for the first bracket to equal zero? Since the first bracket is (x+3), if x=-3, it will cancel out the +3, making 0. What does x need to be for the second bracket to equal 0? Let's make an equation from the first bracket: 3x-2=0, and let's solve it. *some elementary level algebra goes here*, and our answer is 2/3. So, we have our 2 answers: x=-3 or x=2/3. The way to get the 2 numbers at the beginning is to look at the equation, and think of it as ax^2+bx+c , so in our case, a=3, b=7 and c=-6. Then, we need to find 2 numbers that multiply to make a*c, and add to make b. In our case, a*c was -18 and b was 7, so -2 and 9 did the job perfectly. Of course, you won't be able to do that with all equations - there might not be 2 numbers that satisfy that condition (I deliberately gave you one that did have the 2 numbers). In that case, you can use the big formula that works for all quadratic equations: x=\frac{-b\pm\sqrt{b^2-4ac}}{2a} . Anyway, hope you understood that :D 10:05, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Obsession with "the game" Why do you do that? I think they're useless edits, but, do you have any reason for doing that? I saw you multiple times editing pages only for that. xD 14:58, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Althrough there is no rule, and I personally think that it's better placed under the section, NOBODY usually places it at the top of them. 19:13, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::It looks good! 19:26, May 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Look what I found! He's served his sentence. I'll unblock his IP and his account. The reason he was blocked was because he agitated CL, suggesting that CL wasn't fit for his position and that there should be a council of 12 to vote on new things. I actually was happy he didn't found the Nitrome Wiki, as I would've hated for him to be in control. What his deleted luserpage had: ---- This Is Sad !!! All of you guys are sitting around talking to each other instead of improving this Wiki! You guys only have written for 7 games and Nitrome has 50. I don't think Crystal Lucario has any buissness running this Wiki and we need to replace him. I know that I can run this Wiki a whole lot better than Crystal Lucario with all his I approve this message junk. We need to band together and totally redo and expand our Wiki to where someone wants to find out about a Nitrome game Bam! Here we are to help them out with any game they want. I have some goals to achieve making a good Wiki: 1. Have all Current Nitrome games written about or started on by the end of the year. 2. Make our Wiki big enough for people to notice and use. 3. Get more users to help. 4. Establish a ruling council of 12 under the new leader to help them make desicions. Everyone will vote as well to decide the choice. 5. Make new positions in the government so everyone can try to take part. 6. Have a permanant leader until they decide to quit so as not to cause chaos as to who the next one will be. 7. Make our wiki better. I hope you will join together and help me or another leader to reach these goals. FinalNinja123 17:01, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:FinalNinja123" ---- And what Snow Bulborb added: ---- you do know that your working with high-schoolers and try to make one of the pages from scratch it's hard and time consuming-- Snowy bulborb ---- FinalNinja123's talk page was the same as what he posted on his userpage, except he omitted the "Retrieved from..." from it. It's great your sister joined! -- 22:20, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Signature As put in my edit summary: "You still don't get it, do you? If you have a break before the noinclude tag, it will be transcluded with the signature. And the rule is, no breaks." --Me 07:11, May 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Not yet because I haven't finished it... on the other hand, I guess you could use my template instead of hosting it in your userspace; that way, when I do finish it the changes will be reflected on your userpage too. I will be making updates to it after that too, so if you want to use it, use the one I host. 13:45, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Curious... Exactly now I was doing it! xD 13:15, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :/ I see you already used it without being replied. Before seeing your talk page, I was going to say that it's good to learn code by looking at other people's user pages or templates, but, I liked this type of talk page because it was unique. But, I think that you don't know the difference of using a code an (almost) exactly copying it. For example, you could have bassed the userboxes codes (Bluefire2's) or the talk page codes, but you copied them. I mean, not different code, but a different appearance. Also, Main Contacts is exactly the same: you could add only H2, or use big, or not bold, although it's almost the same, it isn't directly a copy. Now, about your question, can you modify or add your style to that? I'll think later if I let you to use the code. 16:03, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :Are you angry with me? Because I'm not angry with you. 18:18, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::And, you can use my template, but, please modify it a little bit. 18:20, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Lolwut http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kitty_Kitty_Meow_Meow?diff=74554&oldid=74553 19:08, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Table of Contents You can use the contacts box. What about changing the colour of the table of contents or make it a box like you did with contacts? 12:52, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes I have a question... Can I use one of your userboxes? I want the one with AC in it (running). It's okay If you're protective, it's just a really nice userbox, if you know what I mean ;D *Curtsies* 21:03, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Website Good website! Also, why did you remove the talk template? 13:58, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Sigh Perhaps this is better explained on a talk page rather than yells over edit summaries. Originally, my intention was indeed to have the link jump to the section of the weapon on the page. However, page titles on this Wiki have been improperly capitalized, and most of the users (perhaps me too) have become lazy in linking, which leads to improper capitalization on pages That sometimes Look like this. In an effort to try and reduce this while Forum:Capitalisation is in progress, I decided to just have the userbox link to Gun (Nitrome Must Die) instead of jumping to sections while I could work out some code that would know when to decapitalise uppercase letters (such as minigun) and leave others capitalized (such as Bullethead). Well, it's still a work in progress. I'll have to do some more reading in the summer to see if this is possible with parser functions. Anyways, that's the whole reason behind that shenanigan, not that you'll bother listening to it all. If you do, please accept this apology for the ALL CAPS business in the edit summary. That aside, I need to ask you about this one other edit that you're doing with most pages here. It is to do with the necessity of adding "the game" in front of a game name on a page, like "Girders are tools in the games Rubble Trouble Tokyo and Rubble Trouble Moscow." Using the phrase "the game" seems to imply that there is another object that is not a game called "Rubble Trouble Tokyo" or "Rubble Trouble Moscow" and it feels like unnecessary repetition. You probably have a good reason for using them that I don't understand yet. 06:25, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Behemoth I'm not sure, but I think that in the game they call it Behemoth. Let's ask someone about it before renaming it again, though. 17:42, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, ouch Sure, go ahead and keep your way, but on one condition. Please keep the }}} on the userbox and don't change it. If you don't touch it, then I won't change your "jump to the sections" code. Now, I don't want to offend you, because there really isn't anything particulary wrong with adding "the game" on pages. I just felt that you, as a valuable editor, could spend more time correcting spelling and grammar errors and adding information rather than going for all these space-filler edits, which don't exactly benefit the Wiki at all. Well, that's just my opinion. You've had your fair share of talk today. 00:03, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Nice Wix site Hey, I checked out your website and saw that you used Wix. That's the website maker I used :D! I quit with that website though because it had a URL that nobody was ever going to type in or find, so i'm going to try and use a different program. 00:15, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Deception!!!!!! Help me..... I CAN'T BEAT IT!!!!!!!!!!! Please, thankyou :) I noticed this small gap in the right wall when you get to that shadow guy, but I can't reach it, is that what you use to beat the level?????? 16:21, June 11, 2012 (UTC) \Nevermind :) you just use the bullet to stall and then he falls and..... WIN!!!!!! 16:24, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Finished it, spending over 1 hour on the last level, being an idiot and having CanD walk be thru... I wasted 10 years of education... D= SQhi•'(talk) 18:23, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Please Don't be so severe with new users. Be kind and tell the user what could he do to not commit errors. 14:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :''Especially don't call their edits pointless and imply that you know better than they do. 15:05, June 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Stub Oh, then if we says at the bottom, i'll have a chat with him... There's a reason why templates like delete, WIP and needs images/walkthrough are placed at the top, so that they are highly visible to anyone visiting the page. It wouldn't make sense to place the stub template at the bottom, since, as we saw in a poll for march/april, not everyone reads the entire article. SQhi•'''(talk) 16:48, June 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:Two things (important) First, can you explain me what would you exactly do? Second, I'm ok with that, but there are game that don't have reviews. 19:45, June 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:Two things *1: Yes, you may go do this. *2: This sounds like a great idea, however, there are a small amount of reviews for nitrome games, and all of them often say nice things, and rarely does anyone in the comments say anything nasty. If you want to compile a review-like section, it's best to read the facebook comments section of a facebook blog post announcing a nitrome game, as morons facebookers in the comments will often bring good and bad things up about the game, and often one subject will be repeated by multiple facebookers. I think you should bring the reviews subject up in the Nitrome Wiki forum, as along with reading the trivia section of wiki articles, I love scrolling down to the criticism/reception sections of wiki articles. -- 22:24, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Have you seen this hobbit? Why do you have no avatar? Are you changing it or something? 23:03, June 13, 2012 (UTC)